


The Old Lion's Fall

by L4nn7heW01f



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death - Elia Martell and her children, Gen, Jaime reveals Aerys' madness, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of serious/life changing injury, Out of Character - Ned Stark, POV Tywin Lannister, Sack of King's Landing - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4nn7heW01f/pseuds/L4nn7heW01f
Summary: Rhaegar has been defeated at the Trident, and Tywin Lannister attacks King's Landing to pave the way for Robert to take the Iron Throne.However as he tries to get his host under control things go wrong for him when the young Lord of Winterfell acts differently to how he expected.What happens when the Old Lion faces a predicament that he had never even considered as being possible?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Old Lion's Fall

"Lord Lannister!" a voice called out from down the street. For hours now Tywin has been trying to get his men under control. They had entered the city with little issue, after Pycelle had managed to trick Aerys into opening the gates no doubt. With Rhaegar defeated at the Trident it was clear that the Targaryens time on the throne was at an end. Tywin had kept the Westerlands out of the war until he knew who would win, and with Robert Baratheon now likely to take the Iron Throne his best chance of making Cersei queen was to endear himself to the young lord.

Of course even the best laid plans can fall apart. While the bulk of his men had followed his orders to the letter, some had taken more liberties with the smallfolk than was necessary. Tywin's men were running rampant throughout King's Landing. They were looting, murdering and raping their way across the capital. He knew that he would look bad in the eyes of the wider realm, so some sacrifices would have to be made. What were a few lowborn men-at-arms worth anyway? Of course getting said men under control was another story altogether.

"Milord!" the voice called out again, sounding panicked. Tywin looked towards the man calling out to him and recognised him as one of the curs under the command of Ser Gregor Clegane. He had sent the young knight to enter Maegor's Holdfast in the Red Keep to eliminate the royal family. He also sent Ser Amory Lorch to oversee the giant of a man that many called the Mountain. He would not let anyone stand between him and his dream of furthering House Lannister's legacy, nor would he allow anyone to make mistakes.

"What is it?" he demanded as the cur approached.

"The deed is done milord," the lowborn man spoke as he fell to his knees. "Ser Gregor has killed the Dornish bitch and her son, while Ser Amory has torn the little princess apart." Tywin frowned at that as he looked around himself. His brother Ser Kevan was present along with his honour guard, all men who he could trust to keep their silence. He had required discretion in regards to this matter, as he could not afford to let anyone know that he had ordered their deaths. He would silence this cur later though.

"Send word to Ser Gregor and Ser Amory," he spoke, his tone one of cold authority. "Command them to keep Maegor's Holdfast secure until I arrive. I will join them once I have restored control."

"But milord, the Northmen have already secured the Red Keep!" the cur stammered. Tywin turned to look down at the fool beneath him.

"What!?" he spat. He knew that the young Lord Stark had already entered the city with his bannermen, but he did not think that he would move that fast. Eddard Stark had spent his childhood fostering at the Eyrie under Lord Arryn, and so had taken to the Vale lord's teachings, especially in regards to honour. Tywin knew that Stark had led not only his own men but also many Valemen as well. If he kept true to Arryn's teachings then he would have remained down in the city trying to restore order, and would waste time dealing with Tywin's men long before reaching the Red Keep.

"And they have taken Ser Gregor and Ser Amory captive too!" the cur added.

"Why did you not inform me of this straight away?" he demanded. In response the cur could only stammer. With barely restrained anger Tywin nodded his head towards Ser Ilyn, who drew his sword and swiftly beheaded the damned cur. The mute swordsman, who had been his guard captain before Aerys had ordered his tongue be pulled out after an ill thought remark on Tywin being the real ruler, was brutally efficient in carrying out his orders.

"What now, my lord?" his brother asked. Kevan has always been dependable, as well as formal. Not like Tygett and Gerion, who he had ordered to remain at Casterly Rock.

"We move swiftly," Tywin said, refusing to panic. "We ride for the Red Keep with all haste, and maybe..."

"TYWIN LANNISTER!" a voice roared from further down the road. All eyes turned to the source, and Tywin saw scores of rebels riding towards them. At their head was a massive man wielding a greatsword, which he swung down at one of Tywin's footmen. The man-at-arms fell to the ground while the rebels continued their approach. As the riders came into clearer view he could see that they were Northmen.

"Who are you to approach the Lord of Casterly Rock?" one of his honour guard challenged.

"I am Jon Umber, Lord of Last Hearth!" the massive man snarled, his face contorted with anger. "Lannister, by order of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, you are under arrest!"

Everything happened quickly after the Northern lord's declaration. Tywin drew his sword as some of his honour guard charged at the Northman. Those men died quickly as with one swift move Umber slashed his greatsword at the men. His own men then charged at Tywin, cutting through his guards. His men cried out as the Northmen cut them down to bloody ribbons. From the corner of his eye he saw Kevan fall from his horse. Instinctively Tywin raised his sword to defend himself. He parried one sword blow and thrust his blade into the throat of one of his attackers, but that was all he could do before he felt himself being dragged from his horse.

Once he was unhorsed Tywin knew that it was over. He heard his brother calling out to him amidst the screams of his guard. The screaming died when it seemed that the last of his men had been killed. However he still heard the sound of steel clashing, and soon enough he was able to see Ser Ilyn fighting against Umber. At least one of his men could hold their own against Northmen, even if it was futile. After a few slashes and thrusts, all of which were parried away, Ser Ilyn fell to the foe. Umber's greatsword slammed into his shoulder and came out above the opposite hip, and the mute fell into two pieces. Tywin watched as Umber turned to look at him, his face still a mask of unbridled rage.

"You'll pay for what you had done to those wee children," he said. "Fucking Southron craven, couldn't even do the deed yourself. Take him!" At the barked command Umber's men began to move, and Tywin was dragged away towards the Red Keep.

* * *

The rebels had thrown him into one of the black cells beneath the Red Keep. Tywin had been down there a few times over the years, both when he was a page in the court of King Aegon the Fifth and during his tenure as Hand of the King to Aegon's grandson King Aerys. As a youth he had investigated the cells along with Aerys and Steffon to sate their childish curiosity, and as Hand he had done so when he decided to personally question a condemned man, be it a criminal or a lord suspected of treason. In either case he had rarely ventured into the black cells. This was his first time being held as a prisoner.

Time seemed to grind by slowly for Tywin. His cell had no window, and no torchlight either. It was cold and damp, the only sounds being the occasional drip of water or the crunching of boots from the gaolers as they made their rounds. Every now and then a gaoler would approach with either a skin of water or a round of stale bread. There was no consistency to when the gaolers came, and so Tywin had no way of keeping track of time. He would not waste his time asking the gaolers as he knew that they would not answer any question that he asked.

Quite often he would be lost in his thoughts, thinking over the past. He would think of Steffon Baratheon, his old friend and Aerys' cousin. He had been the Lord of Storm's End, and he was a voice of reason during their childhood escapades. Steffon had been one of the few people to get Tywin to smile as a child. They had remained friends even when Aerys' madness grew to the point that he threatened to replace Tywin with Steffon. He had been saddened when he learned of his death, when his ship the _Windproud_ had been dashed upon rocks in Shipbreaker Bay in view of Storm's End. Now his friend's son Robert was likely king, unless the rebels were holding a great council to determine what to do.

He also thought of Joanna, his late wife and cousin. She had been his greatest friend and ally when they learned that they were betrothed. He had initially been against the idea of wedding his cousin, but after a time he grew to appreciate her and even love her. She was devoted to him, despite Aerys lusting after her. She had been friends with Rhaella, Aerys' sister-wife, for many years, but when Aerys' attentions became unbearable for her she had asked Rhaella to dismiss her from her service. Tywin knew that some would have gossiped over what was going on, and Rhaella's comment about not wanting her husband to make whores out of her ladies-in-waiting certainly did not help. Still despite all of that Joanna had always been wise, and never hesitated to give Tywin counsel when in private.

His thoughts drifted to various other people as well. His Uncle Jason, Joanna's father who had died during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. Old Roger Reyne, the Red Lion whose family Tywin had destroyed after they rose in rebellion alongside the Tarbecks purely because they were too proud to pay their debts. Steffon's father Lord Ormund, a quiet and stern man who commanded respect from his men, yet had fallen during the same war where Jason Lannister had fallen. King Aegon the Unlikely, who had accepted him with open arms after he arrived at court. Queen Betha, the wife of Aegon the Unlikely, who he had only known for a brief few months before she succumbed to ill health. Yet of all the people that he spent time thinking about, the ghost of Tywin's own father seemed to occupy his thoughts.

Old Tytos Lannister, the Toothless Lion, whose mismanagement had almost brought their family to its knees. Tywin's father was a third son, whose two elder brothers had died while their father Lord Gerold still lived. Tytos never did learn how to be an efficient lord, and it showed in how he ruled. He attempted to be everyone's friend, all smiles and laughter. But his own bannermen laughed _at_ him, not with him. Tywin can remember how almost all of the lords had asked for loans from his father. He can remember how very few bothered to pay him back. House Lannister became a laughing stock across the Westerlands. It fell to Tywin to set the Westerlands' lords to rights.

He was barely eighteen when he had returned from the Stepstones. He had been knighted just before that war had commenced, and his brother Kevan had been knighted after the war had ended. Tywin had been the one to knight Aerys at the conflict's end. Yet as he had made the return journey to the Westerlands he had decided to do what his father would not. He effectively took over control of the Rock and gave out his orders to the knights directly under his family's command. His father had tried to stop him, but he told Tytos to return to his mistress while he worked to save their family.

Over the months that followed Tywin, with the help of his brothers Kevan and Tygett, had forced House Lannister's bannermen to either pay off their debts or surrender family members as hostages until they could do so. Only the Reynes and Tarbecks refused his orders, with Lord Tarbeck riding for Casterly Rock to confront Tytos to make him reverse Tywin's edicts. Instead of treating with his father Lord Tarbeck treated with him instead. Tywin had imprisoned the fool lord, whose wife had then taken three Lannisters hostage in retaliation. While Tywin had wanted to send the lord back to her in three pieces, one for each Lannister she had taken, his father had overruled him and ordered for Tarbeck's release. In the end though Tywin would have the last laugh as it were.

He had ordered for Lord Tarbeck and his good-brother Roger Reyne, the Lord of Castamere, to ride for the Rock and renew their oaths and pay off their debts, or be branded as traitors to their liege lords. In response they both called their own banners and rose in rebellion. Tywin was swift with his response, and rode for Tarbeck Hall with a massive host. He defeated Lord Tarbeck and had his family put to death. It was there that Ser Amory Lorch had first come to his attention, when the pig-faced knight had thrown Lord Tarbeck's son down a well. Tywin saw the look of cruelty in the man's eyes, and knew that he had a useful tool to use when he needed to keep his own hands clean.

Not long after his attack on Tarbeck the Lord of Castamere had arrived. Tywin had only just reorganised his men, just before Roger Reyne's knights had charged into his own host. They routed the Reynes and chased them back to Castamere, which Tywin had ordered to be surrounded. Lord Reyne and his family and servants retreated into the mines beneath their castle. To prevent their escape Tywin had his men block all of the entrances, having boulders moved or the tunnels collapsed. He then had men dig a canal from a nearby lake, and gave the Reynes several chances to surrender. When they refused for the last time, he gave the order for the last entrance to be blocked and the canal opened. Water from the lake then flooded into the mines, and after several weeks he knew that the rebels were dead.

After that brutal act no one across the Westerlands ever thought to rouse his ire again. Tywin became feared and respected. Joanna had been disappointed with his ruthlessness but did not make an issue out of it. His own father though had been insufferable for weeks after he returned. Tytos had made it known that he had disapproved of what he did, and he was not at all quiet about it. In fact it was the first time that Tywin had seen his father angry. It did not cow him into submission though. Instead it made him even more angry. Why could his father not have shown that same backbone to the Reynes and Tarbecks? Why did he not deal with them more ruthlessly himself, and thus save Tywin from having to butcher so many?

Over the days and weeks that followed after his imprisonment Tywin found himself thinking of his father more and more often. It angered him that the shade of his father was there in his dreams, accusing him of doing what _he_ had almost done.

" _Look where you are now, son_ ," his shade said. " _You blamed me for being the ruin of our House, and yet here you are_."

"Cease your mocking, father," he would answer, well aware that if the gaolers heard him then they would think him mad.

" _You were always too ambitious Ty_ ," Tytos said. " _And now House Lannister will be shamed. You could never grasp how useful mercy is_."

"You were always far too merciful," he snarled.

At the point where he was no longer sure if he saw his father's shade in his dreams or when he was awake three gaolers came for him, unshackling him from the floor and moving him out of the black cells.

* * *

Tywin was set up in a small room with a bed, a desk and a chair. There was a window above the bed, which had bars to prevent escape. The gaolers came twice a day with food and water. The food was cooked, but was otherwise bland. He had been in this new cell for three days when he finally received a visitor. The door opened to reveal his son Jaime. The last time he had seen his eldest son had been the day Aerys had named him to the Kingsguard, just over two years ago. That day Tywin had resigned from his position as Hand of the King and left for the Rock, taking Cersei with him as well.

"Father," his son said by way of greeting. Jaime was dressed in a fine crimson tunic with a golden collar and golden cuffs. The image of a golden lion rampant was stitched upon the breast. His golden mane was neatly combed back, and his cat-green eyes flashed with what Tywin thought to be concern.

"Jaime," he replied before pointing to the lone chair. He sat down on the edge of the bed as his heir seated himself. "Judging by your appearance I assume that you are not, or at least are no longer, a prisoner." Jaime looked quite well compared to him. Tywin's clothes were soiled from his time in the black cells, and he has not had a proper wash since before he had entered the city at the head of his host.

"Oh, I'm not quite free," Jaime responded flippantly. "I have a pair of guards following me everywhere I go, I'm not allowed so much as a fork without there being a dozen men present, and I cannot so much as take a piss without one of my guards standing behind me as I do so." Tywin frowned at his son's attitude. Jaime opened his mouth to speak further but he cut him off.

"How much time has passed since my arrest?" he asked, his tone commanding. Jaime flinched ever so slightly. He fidgeted in his seat and cleared his throat before answering.

"A little over three months now," he said. "Nearly three and a half. The rebels quickly restored order after Lord Umber took you prisoner." Tywin nodded his head. It had certainly felt like a long time had passed since his arrest. He had lost quite a lot of weight and was quite weak.

"I had another host marching, twice the size of my own host, under the command of Lord Marbrand," Tywin stated. "Where are they?" Jaime sat up straighter in his seat.

"They are camped outside the city walls," he said. "By the time they had reached King's Landing the rebels were already well established behind the walls. Baratheon now sits the Iron Throne as king, with Jon Arryn as his hand. Ned Stark meanwhile has been a very busy man." Tywin narrowed his eyes at the mention of the young Lord of Winterfell.

"I am surprised that he moved as fast as he did," he told Jaime. "Given his upbringing in the Vale I had expected him to be more focused on saving the smallfolk rather than trying to save Rhaegar's family."

"Maybe if he had stayed in the Vale for longer that would have been the case," Jaime replied. "Mayhaps his lord father had taught him some different lessons after he was recalled to their frozen wasteland of a home." With his son's words Tywin remembered that Eddard Stark had been called back by his father Lord Rickard after his sixteenth nameday. He knew very little about the late Lord Stark other than the fact that he was trying to improve the North's relations with the southern kingdoms. Lord Rickard was said to be a typical Stark otherwise, which meant that he was either an honourable fool or a cold and calculating individual. Whatever the case, Tywin had clearly underestimated the man's second son. It was a mistake that he would not repeat.

"No doubt Lord Stark will try to get our new king to marry his sister, regardless of whatever she had endured at Rhaegar's hands," he said. It was the disappearance of Stark's younger sister Lyanna that had led to the deaths of his father and elder brother, and thus had led to this war happening in the first place.

"Lyanna Stark is dead, father," Jaime said. "Her brother found her in some tower in the Red Mountains. He went there with a score of Northmen, with Prince Doran and a dozen of his men to guide them."

"The Prince of Dorne escorted him there?" Tywin sputtered. He did not expect that little revelation. Jaime nodded his head in answer before continuing.

"Stark had travelled to Sunspear after he lifted Mace Tyrell's siege of Storm's End. He delivered the remains of Elia and her children to Doran and Oberyn Martell, who I am told were grateful to him for his kind act. He also handed over Lorch and Clegane, so that they could have their justice."

"Well," Tywin said after his son finished talking. "There is still a chance then for Cersei to become queen." He looked up at Jaime, and was about to continue when he saw the frustrated look on his face.

"Cersei is to marry Stannis, Baratheon's younger brother," he told him. Tywin's eyes widened at this revelation. "Jon Arryn informed me that in order to keep House Lannister in line, my sister shall be married to the new king's younger brother, who is now the Lord of Storm's End. I have been removed from the Kingsguard, and stripped of my knighthood for breaking my oath to Aerys."

"What did you do to earn that punishment?" he asked his son. Jaime took a deep breath, and then he told him everything that had happened since his arrest. For the next ten minutes or so Tywin sat and listened to his son.

Jaime explained how he had killed Aerys by stabbing him in the back and then slitting his throat. He also explained why he had acted as he did, and that he had already explained so to Lord Stark. While Tywin was coordinating the sack of the city, and Eddard Stark was racing to the Red Keep, Aerys had commanded his pyromancer to ignite caches of wildfire that had been planted beneath the whole city. During the fortnight that passed between news of Rhaegar's defeat and Tywin's host arriving, Aerys had Rossart place numerous caches of wildfire beneath all the gates, the major thoroughfares, the marketplaces, the harbour, the inns and brothels, and even beneath the Great Sept of Baelor and the Dragon Pit. He had even ordered for caches to be placed deep beneath the Red Keep itself. Jaime explained that he knew where these caches were as Aerys had ordered him to guard Rossart and his fellow pyromancers while they went about their work.

After he had told Stark why he did as he did Jaime had then shown the Lord of Winterfell where these caches were. The Northman had his men secure the caches before ordering the arrest of all the remaining pyromancers and other members of the alchemists guild. Tywin learned that even now the caches were being carefully removed from the city for safe disposal. The host under Lord Marbrand was disarmed and ordered to give what aid they could in removing those caches. According to Jamie there had been an accident some three weeks ago where over a dozen men were killed after a cart filled with jars of the vile green substance had been exposed to sunlight at midday, though fortunately the cart in question was well outside the city when it exploded.

While the wildfire was being removed from the city Eddard Stark led his Northmen south to Storm's End to end the siege and deliver Robert's orders to his brother Stannis. After that the young lord rode for Sunspear where, as Jaime said, he delivered the bones of Elia Martell and her and Rhaegar's children as well as handover their killers. He was then led to where his sister was being held by three Kingsguard knights, where Prince Doran's men had attacked said knights and overwhelmed them. How they did so Jaime did not say, though Tywin was certain that they would have been swift in doing so.

Afterwards Lord Stark rode for the capital, with his sister's body. Prince Doran and his guard detail had travelled with him as well. Throughout the entire time that Stark was absent from King's Landing the rebel forces worked to repair the damage done by Tywin's men. The bodies of the dead were collected for burial while buildings were cleared of any rubble and made habitable again. At the same time many of Tywin's men were brought to justice for their crimes. Looters had a hand cut off, rapers were gelded, and murderers were hanged. Some of these men were allowed to take the black, but they were few in number.

"And what about the highborn prisoners?" Tywin asked. Jaime let out a sigh before bringing his hand up to rub over his face.

"Depending on what they have done they are being punished according to their crimes, or being held prisoner until their families can pay a ransom," was his answer. Tywin nodded his head.

"Well, perhaps we can still convince young Robert to take your sister as his wife," he stated. "You will go to the king and ask that he take Cersei as his wife, and in return I will admit to my own crimes and take the black." Jaime looked up in surprise at his words. In truth he too was surprised, but he was smart enough to know where this was going. There was no way that he was going to walk out of the city a free man. The rebels would not allow it. The best he can hope for is to be allowed to join the Night's Watch and serve the remainder of his life at the Wall. The thought of being in the frozen North, the lands held by the Starks, did not sit well with him. It galled him in fact.

"Father..." Jaime said, leaning forward in his seat. "Cersei will _never_ be queen."

"She will if you do as I say," Tywin said. "You will go before the king and..."

"The entire realm knows of what you've done!" Jaime snapped, rising from his seat. Tywin flinched slightly at his words, but before he could open his mouth to speak Jaime continued. "Everyone from the southern shores of Dorne to the frozen North knows that you commanded Lorch and Clegane to kill Elia and her babes!"

"What!?" he spat out. "Clegane and Lorch could have acted under their own initiative as far as the realm knows, and who would truly trust the confession of two false knights?"

"Theirs was not the only confession father," Jaime said as he sunk back into his seat. "Ser Mors told Stark and Arryn of your orders." Tywin's face paled upon hearing those words. Ser Mors Westford was a knight sworn to Casterly Rock, and the man that he had initially commanded to kill Elia Martell and her children. The knight however had refused to follow his orders, stating his family's motto of _death over dishonour_ , and so Tywin had him imprisoned and gave the command to Lorch and Clegane instead. In a rare moment of mercy he gave Westford the chance to choose between joining the Night's Watch or going to the block, as either would certainly end with his preference for death.

"I should have taken that man's head," he quietly snarled as realisation dawned on him. "How many others are testifying against me?"

"At least a dozen," Jaime said after a moment. Tywin looked at his son and let out an annoyed sigh. He had given orders to many of his lords and knights, enough to ensure that he faces execution should they talk. The sack of the city had been a massive gamble, one that he was beyond certain would have gone his way. He had ordered his lords to allow some of their men to get carried away so that he would be busy getting them back in line. If he was seen to be busy reorganising his host and punishing his men then he would have been able to walk away and be surrounded by the men of his other host. If the worst had come to pass then he would have a fresh host of men ready to deal with the worn out rebels should things not go his way. At no point did he expect to be taken prisoner.

"How bad is it?" he asked, keeping his tone firm.

"I am now the Lord of the Rock father," Jaime said. "Stark and Arryn have both convinced Baratheon to have you executed. Our new king is to wed Hoster Tully's eldest daughter, and so Cersei shall marry Stannis and become Lady Baratheon of Storm's End. Stark will take Tyrion to Winterfell as a hostage and ward. Uncle Kevan has lost his sword hand, but will be allowed to return with me to Casterly Rock, to aid me. Cousin Lancel, once he is old enough, will be sent to Riverrun to foster with Lord Tully."

"Is that all?" Tywin asked. He dreaded hearing the answer, though he did not show it. Jaime shook his head before he spoke.

"The lords and knights of the Westerlands are to pay increased taxes to the crown for what has happened," came the reply. "Valarr Hill, Lord Sarwyck's bastard, is to be sent to the Wall for readily agreeing to murder Mors Westford's wife and daughter, under your orders I am led to believe. Ser Alester Sarwyck, the heir to Riverspring, has chosen to go into exile across the Narrow Sea once he has testified against you. Lord Marbrand has agreed to send his two youngest to court as royal hostages, and Lord Westerling has promised to send his grandson as well."

There were several other matters in regards to this debacle, all of which were beyond his control. It angered Tywin to know just how far the rebels intended to go with their punishments. It infuriated him to know that old Lord Arryn and the young Lord Stark had been able to persuade the new king to allow these measures. It was humiliating to know that neither Dorne nor the Reach were being made to pay similar concessions. Though in hindsight it made sense where the Dornish were concerned. The deaths of so many Dornishmen, including Princess Elia, her children and her uncle, would see Dorne weakened for a time, so there was no sense to punish them further.

The Reach were to pay increased taxes, but that was all they were made to do. Given that the Tyrells and their bannermen had besieged Storm's End, Tywin found it somewhat foolish of Robert to do as he has done. That both of his brothers had almost starved to death should have been enough to see Mace Tyrell lose his head, but it seemed that Steffon's eldest was not inclined to spill the blood of the Reachmen. It irked Tywin immensely, as he knows that Robert's father would not have hesitated to execute the Lord of Highgarden.

After a few more minutes of talking the door to the cell opened and the guard stationed outside stepped in. He told Jaime that his time visiting was up. Tywin watched as his son rose to his feet and stepped towards the door. He hesitated before looking back over his shoulder at him. He gave a stiff nod of his head before walking out of the cell. The guard closed the door behind him, and Tywin was left alone. There was so much more that he had wanted to say to Jaime, but he knew that he had no time left to do so. He only hoped that his brothers and sister would aid Jaime well in the years to come.

* * *

Two days after Jaime's visit Tywin received another visitor. This one however was not alone when he entered. When the door opened three men walked in, all wearing boiled leather and mail. The three men were big and burly, with fierce beards and weather-lined long faces. Two of the men stood to either side of him while the third stood by the door. Tywin knew that these men were Northmen, and soon enough their young lord entered the cell. Eddard Stark was a tall and lean young man, whose build was muscular. A leader and a warrior, Tywin realised. His long stern face was framed by a neatly trimmed beard that was the same shade of dark brown as his shoulder length hair. His dark grey eyes were hard as stone, and he gave off an aura of cold contempt.

"Tywin Lannister," he spoke as he grabbed the chair and positioned it before Tywin.

"Lord Stark," he greeted, before eventually sitting down on the chair. "I am surprised that you have decided to visit me. I take it that I am to lose my head soon?" The young lord nodded his head in answer.

"Your execution is to be held the day after your trial, which is being held tomorrow," Stark told him. "The trial is more a formality, to give the gathered nobility a chance to hear the testimony being levelled against you. Yours will be the last execution to be carried out. All the other men-at-arms, knights and lords to be put to death have already been executed, and from what I have heard both Clegane and Lorch are still suffering their punishments." Tywin raised a brow, thinking over his response carefully. After a few moments he spoke.

"And you would deny me the option of taking the black?" he asked.

"Indeed," Stark replied as he folded his arms. "The evidence against you is such that few would deny your guilt, and fewer still would accept you joining the Night's Watch. Also, Lord Arryn has stated that while the option of trial by combat is still open to you, you would risk greater punishment upon the Westerlands, and by extension House Lannister, should you fall."

"Should my champion fall," Tywin corrected. "I do have the right to demand a champion to fight in my stead."

"Normally that would be true," the young lord stated, his tone colder than it already was. "But you seem to have failed to realise that the evidence against you is such that no one would agree to be your champion. You yourself would have to fight against the crown's champion. Ser Barristan has stated that he would gladly be the one to fight you." Hearing that unsettled Tywin a little, but he did not show it to the young man stood before him. Ser Barristan Selmy was one of the best swordsmen in the realm, though he was not as skilled as his sworn brothers Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne. He was also, as far as Tywin knew, still recovering from injuries he took at the Trident. Of all of Aerys' Kingsguard, Selmy was the only one to survive and still hold his white cloak. And it seemed that he has turned said cloak. If it came to it, Tywin was certain that he had a fair chance against the knight.

"I might not be the best swordsman in the realm Lord Stark," he said. "Still, I can hold my own in a fair fight." The young man narrowed his eyes at him before he replied.

"I'm sure you can, against someone like Ser Barristan. But if you are determined to fight, know that it will be the Red Viper that you face." Tywin's eyes widened at that. Prince Oberyn Martell, the younger brother of Prince Doran and Princess Elia, was called the Red Viper due to his habit of poisoning his blades before a fight. He knew that if the Dornishman managed so much as one successful hit then he would be as good as dead. "Therefore, it will be in your best interests to plead your guilt," Stark continued. "Or perhaps I should say, it is in House Lannister's best interests for you to plead your guilt."

"Is that so?" Tywin asked, intrigued as to how this can be. Stark held his hand out to the man by the door, who stepped forward and produced a rolled up scroll of parchment. He took it from his guardsman and unrolled it.

"Let it be known that House Lannister of Casterly Rock, the Wardens of the West, shall endure a fifty percent increase in their annual payment of taxes to the royal treasury," he read out. "All of their bannermen shall endure the same tax increase. Let it also be known that should Tywin of House Lannister demand a trial by combat and fall in said trial, then the payments shall be increased by seventy-five percent for the lords of the Westerlands, and eighty percent for House Lannister. On the other hand, should the former Lord of Casterly Rock admit his guilt then the increase in payments shall only be thirty percent for House Lannister, and twenty-five percent for their bannermen. These increased payments shall continue for the next two decades."

After Stark had read out the contents of the parchment he handed it over to Tywin. He took the parchment and read it over three times. The young lord had indeed read out the letter word for word. Tywin also noticed the three wax seals stamped on the bottom of the parchment. The seal on the left was blue in colour and bore the image of a falcon soaring over a moon. The middle seal was black wax with a crowned stag rampant. The seal on the right was grey wax with the image of a direwolf racing to one side. The sigils of Houses Arryn, Baratheon and Stark, respectively. Below each seal there was also the signature of the head of each family.

"Extortion," Tywin stated, keeping his surprise to himself. "I must confess that I never expected such from either yourself or Lord Arryn." He held the parchment back out to Stark, who took hold of it and placed it upon the desk nearby.

"The boy I was four years ago would never have considered such an act," Stark admitted.

"The man before me is clearly not the same as the boy he was," he said. He was impressed, though it galled him to admit as much. "After your upbringing in the Vale, and your lessons from that honourable fool Jon Arryn, I had expected that you would be cut from the same cloth." If Stark was offended by how Tywin spoke of the Lord of the Eyrie he did not show it.

"My lord father thought it best for me to finish my lordly education back in the North. I was meant to be the new Lord of Moat Cailin, and I was betrothed to a Northern lady not long after my return as the Northern lords would never accept a Southron born lady as the wife of the Moat's lord."

The young lord's explanation had answered a couple of questions in Tywin's mind. Clearly Jaime's remark in regards to Stark's father taking over his education was correct. But with his words about being betrothed he could now understand how Lord Tully's eldest daughter was set to marry the new king, something that had been eating away at his mind for the last two days.

"Of course, your wedding was set to take place a sennight after your elder brother was meant to marry his bride," Tywin voiced his thoughts. "And by the time you knew that Brandon had not wed Lady Catelyn, you were already married." Stark frowned at him.

"And why is that a concern of yours?" he demanded.

"Mere curiosity," Tywin began. "When Jaime told me that my daughter was to wed Lord Stannis and Lady Catelyn to marry King Robert, I was confused. My confusion was because I was certain that you would have married your late brother's betrothed." He had known about the betrothals involving Rickard Stark's three elder children, though he did not know the name of Eddard Stark's intended lady. He knew when the weddings were meant to happen. It was only now that he realised that he had forgotten how much time would have passed before word of Brandon Stark leaving Riverrun for the capital had reached Winterfell.

It was a miscalculation on Tywin's part. Had he moved quicker he could have arranged for Jamie to be betrothed to Tully's eldest daughter, and thus secured a path for Cersei to be queen. He could have quietly joined the rebels until he could get Jaime out of the capital, and if the worst had come to pass and Aerys killed his son then he could have married the Tully girl himself to secure his own line. Doing so would have ensured his legacy, and it could have also helped to keep the Starks and their people all but politically isolated. Their only certain allies would have been the Vale, as the Stormlands would be tied to the crown, which in turn would see them tied to both the Riverlands and the Westerlands. Both the Vale and the North could be easily isolated from each other and brought into the fold, one way or another.

It mattered little now though. Tywin had been outplayed from the start, simply from having a lack of information on matters that he could have easily exploited to his family's benefit. 

"House Lannister's influence shall be curtailed," Stark said after a moment. "Because of the actions of your men, carried out under your orders, no one across the rest of the Seven Kingdoms will be willing to trust your family. Though I would sooner see your family suffer more punishment, Lord Arryn and King Robert believe otherwise. What we all agree on, is that you must die for your crimes."

"So you are saying that only with my death can House Lannister begin to recover?" Tywin replied angrily. "I spent my entire life restoring my family's reputation after my lord father's misspent tenure as Lord of the Rock."

"And what do you have to show for it now?" the young lord barked. "Two of your vassal Houses destroyed, root and stem. A Crownlands House utterly annihilated, and one of their vassal Houses reduced to a single man. A young mother and both of her children, an infant son and a three year old daughter, butchered, and said mother having been raped before being murdered by her son's killer." Stark glared down at him in that moment, and Tywin could have sworn he saw a murderous intent behind his eyes. "Out of everything you have done as a lord, everything you have done as Hand of the King, you shall be remembered for only those three things."

"A lion does not concern itself with the opinions of sheep," Tywin said with a glare. He has often said those words to his own children on the rare occasion they asked how others saw their House.

"Your words to your children no doubt," Stark said. "My own lord father often told my siblings and I that a direwolf should always concern itself with everything surrounding it. Sheep, bears, elk, boar, giants, and even men are all considered with great care, elsewise the direwolf will make a mistake and leave itself vulnerable." Tywin did not respond to that. He simply glared at the Lord of Winterfell who turned towards the door without breaking eye contact. "Think carefully about what you say at your trial tomorrow, my lord." The guard by the door banged his fist on it three times while the other two guards walked towards their lord.

"Are you not going to take that letter with you, Lord Stark?" Tywin asked as the door to his cell was opened.

"Keep it," he said. "There are two more copies of it, one of which is going to the Citadel after your trial and execution." With that Eddard Stark finally broke eye contact and left the cell, his three men following close behind him.

* * *

The morning of the day of his trial came quicker than he had expected. His guards escorted him to another room where a bath was waiting for him. He spent an hour in said bath before leaving it and drying himself off. Then a servant came to give him a much needed shave. He told the man to shave everything except for his side whiskers. After that he was afforded a simple meal to break his fast. After he had eaten he dressed himself in a set of fine clothes in Lannister colours that some servants had laid out for him. Though not as fine as he was used to, they were at least clean.

It must have been a hour before midday when he was escorted to the Throne Room of the Red Keep. The guards had clapped his wrists in irons before taking him to the room, which was filled with hundreds of people. There were many smallfolk at the back of the room, all of whom glared at him. Nearer the front were the nobles who had come to witness his downfall. On his left were nobles from the Crownlands, the Reach and Dorne, while to his right stood Northmen, Valemen, Rivermen and Stormlanders. Some of his own lords were also in the room, standing off to the left.

Stood before Tywin were four men. He recognised the three who stood in front of the throne. To the left was the young Lord Stark, with his former foster father Lord Jon Arryn beside him, and on the right was Lord Hoster Tully. Seated behind them upon the Iron Throne was Robert Baratheon, who looked so much like his father Steffon. The new king was tall and broad shouldered, his arms thick with muscles. His face was clean shaven, his long black hair combed back and his strong jaw visibly clenched. His stormy blue eyes were filled with what Tywin thought to be boredom. Or maybe it was frustration.

"Right, let's get on with it then!" Robert spoke in a loud voice as he rose to his feet. All chatter in the room ceased at his words. Afterwards the young king announced himself and his fellow judges, reciting all of their titles as he did so. Judging by his tone Tywin believed that he was bored of doing so, unlike Aerys who always made a point of having his titles recited to everyone whenever he attended court. With his brief announcement over the king nodded his head at the three lords below him and took his seat on the throne. Lords Stark, Arryn and Tully took their own seats as well, and soon most of those behind Tywin also took their seats. With that, his trial started.

"Tywin Lannister," Lord Arryn called out. "You stand accused of commanding the murder of the Princess Elia Martell of Sunspear, and her children the Princess Rhaenys and the Prince Aegon. You also stand accused of allowing your bannermen to run rampant around the city of King's Landing, leading to the murders of no fewer than forty thousand people, the rapes of numerous women and young girls, and various other crimes. You also stand accused of giving an unlawful command to have the wife and daughter of Ser Mors Westford murdered in retaliation to his refusal to carry out your unlawful orders. Do you deny the charges laid against you, or do you confess to these charges?"

"I confess," Tywin spoke, his voice loud and clear. The crowd behind him roared out in anger. Many called for his head, while some demanded a more painful death. A few wretched curs made ill comments about him, and some even gave insult to his long dead lady mother. Tywin ignored them all. He truly cared little for their opinion.

"All right, settle down! SETTLE DOWN!" Robert bellowed out, and eventually the crowd fell silent once again. When the room was quiet the king nodded his head down to Lord Tully, who nodded his head in turn.

"The crown shall hear the testimony against the accused," the Lord of Riverrun spoke.

Over the next few hours many gave evidence against Tywin. Throughout it all he stood and listened in silence, making no sound. Many knights testified against him, as did a few of his lords. The testimony of Clegane and Lorch was given by one who was witness to said confessions, and verified by two other witnesses. Ser Mors Westford recounted their exchange in Tywin's command tent the night before they arrived at the city, and told of his refusal to follow his orders.

"I swore vows as a knight to protect the innocent and defend the weak," he had said. "Lord Tywin's orders were a contradiction of those vows, and I told him as much. When he told me that I would either do as he commanded or face the block, I informed him that I would rather face death over dishonour." As Ser Mors finished giving his testimony, Ser Alester Sarwyck had come forward and given his own evidence. He had spoken of how Tywin had commanded him and his bastard-born half brother to track down and kill Westford's wife and child.

"I tried to plead with him, my lords," the young heir to Riverspring said. "I tried to make him see reason. But Lord Tywin would have none of it. He said that traitors blood should be cleansed swiftly and decisively."

"What of your own brother, Ser Alester?" Stark had asked.

"He seemed almost gleeful my lord," he had answered. "Whether at the chance to prove his worth or, Seven forbid, the chance to spill blood, I do not know."

The testimony against him continued. Scores of people came forward and gave their evidence, and all Tywin did was stand tall and listen. He half hoped that Jaime would take note of those individuals from the Westerlands and be wary of them in the future, or perhaps even take some measure of vengeance against them for this disloyalty. It unsettled him how quick his own lords and knights were to betray him. Many would have done it to save their own worthless necks no doubt, while some would have given anything to see this day come.

Of course not all those who gave evidence against him were his own men. Tywin had watched as many who lived in the city spoke against him. Ser Alliser Thorne of the City Watch, who served as a captain at one of the gates, told how he had been given the choice between death and the Wall, and was not even given the option of swearing fealty to the new king. He had almost laughed at that, as he recalled Ser Alliser stating that he would never swear fealty to Robert. Several merchants also spoke of how they had seen him order his men to torch their shops and burn down their livelihoods. There were even a couple of dozen smallfolk who were called forward, and a dozen servants of the Red Keep who had witnessed the savagery of Clegane and Lorch. Several of those servants claim that they heard the two knights state that they were following Tywin's orders.

The sun was just starting to go down by the time that the witnesses had all finished giving their evidence. Tywin's legs were stiff from standing in the same spot for so many hours. The nobles and smallfolk who had attended the trial were all grumbling, some more loudly than others. All were clearly eager to see him lose his head. When the last witness had walked away Robert and the three lords gathered off to the side to quietly discuss what to do next. Their conversation was only a short one, maybe five minutes, before they all returned to their seats. Robert ascended the Iron Throne and sat down first, followed by the three lords before him and then everyone else.

Steffon's eldest kept his announcement brief and to the point. He declared to all within the Throne Room that Tywin was guilty of all the charges levelled against him. He stated that he would be beheaded an hour before midday. Robert then informed everyone of how the Westerlands shall be punished for their deeds. As the king stated the increased tax rates that shall be paid for the next twenty years Tywin was escorted out of the room and back to the room that he was brought to earlier that day. At least he would have a decent night's sleep before his execution.

* * *

The next morning came far too quickly. A servant came and delivered a simple meal of toasted bread, pork sausage and bacon with a cup of water to wash it all down. With a barely restrained snort Tywin ate his meal, his last meal. Once he had eaten he sat and waited. It was all he could do. He was left alone with his thoughts. He wondered how everything had gone so wrong for him. He tried to understand how he had failed so spectacularly. What could he have done differently? What would Joanna have counselled him to do?

At times he thought about what his beautiful smart wife would have said to him. He wondered what she would have advised him to do. But it did not matter anymore. While he prided himself on his intelligence, he acknowledged that Joanna was always the smarter one of the two of them. If only she were still alive, instead of Tyrion. He took some comfort in knowing that the cursed dwarf would never inherit the Rock now. He could only hope that Stark would keep Tyrion away from Jaime's family for a long time. After all, everything that had once been Tywin's was Jaime's now. He could at least die content, knowing that his chosen heir would succeed and Tyrion would never become the lord of House Lannister.

It was with that thought in his head that Tywin walked to the block almost willingly. His guards had escorted him from his room to a small courtyard where there were only a few dozen witnesses.

"Ty," a voice croaked out to him. He looked to his left and saw Kevan standing off to the side. His right arm was in a sling, and a clean bandage covered the stump where his right hand used to be. Aside from that his younger brother looked well.

"Aid my son as best as you can, Kevan," he instructed him. It was an instruction he knew he did not need to give, but give it he did.

"I will, Ty," Kevan said, a mournful look in his green eyes. It took him a few moments to register how his brother had addressed him. It had been years since he had used his old childhood nickname for him. The last time Kevan had called him that was the day their Uncle Jason had fallen, during the War of the Ninepenny Kings.

"Farewell, little brother," he said before he carried on towards the block. He looked around at the others who had gathered to witness his death. Some were smallfolk of some importance. He recognised a couple of merchants, a master smith, and maybe an inn keeper. Others were knights or men-at-arms sworn to the new king. All of the great lords of the Seven Kingdoms were gathered, except for the Greyjoys of course. Lords Tyrell, Tully, Arryn and Stark, along with Prince Doran, who glared at him hatefully, and Lord Stannis, his future good-son. Tywin's eyes however fell upon the king. Robert was dressed in regal attire that was black trimmed with gold. He wore a golden crown fashioned in the image of antlers wound around his head.

"Do you have any final words Tywin Lannister?" Steffon's son had asked. Tywin thought for a few moments about what he wanted to say. He had plenty that he wished to say to young Lord Stark. A few choice words for the greedy Lord Tully. Some words of caution for the honourable fool Lord Arryn. But in the end he chose to speak only to the new king.

"May you reign far better than your predecessor did, your grace," he spoke. "Though allow me to give you some advice before you take my head. Beware everyone, even if you think you can trust them. Betrayal comes when one least expects it, and where one believes it will never come from."

His words spoken Tywin walked up to the block and went down to his knees. He took a final look around to see if he could see Jaime, but he found no sign of him. A part of him was angered to know that his son was not present, but at the same time he could not blame him. No one should have to see their father executed. Despite the anger he felt towards his own father, he knows that he would never want to watch old Tytos Lannister lose his head. After a few moments he heard the rasping sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. He looked to the side and saw Eddard Stark stood there with a massive Valyrian steel greatsword gripped in his hands.

"Tywin Lannister," the young lord spoke, his voice calm and clear. "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, do I sentence you to die."

If Tywin were anything like Gerion, he would have snorted loudly to know that a lord was acting as the king's justice. He knew of course that the Northern lords always deal with executions themselves rather than hire a man to do their dirty work for them. While other lords would look down upon them, Tywin actually respected them for it. He would never do it himself as he preferred to keep his own hands clean, but he would never deride Lord Stark or anyone else for it.

With a deep breath Tywin lowered himself over the block and bared his neck to his executioner. For a few moments he knelt there, waiting for the end. Finally he felt the air rush past his neck followed by the brief pain that came from the Valyrian steel biting into the back of his neck. The world seemed to tumble for a few moments. His vision blurred quickly, his mind lost all focus, and then Tywin Lannister knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this little one-shot floating about on my computer for ages now, and have just decided to post it up here. This is my first fan-fiction in a long while, and my very first on AO3. 
> 
> I will let you guys know just now that I have, at the time of posting this fic, not written anything else in this alternative universe just yet. My mind is forever straying across different universes. I might (emphasis on might) write up a follow up to this story. I might not. If I do write more stories in this AU then I will post them when I have the time, and when real life obligations allow. 
> 
> A few things I wish to clarify and/or point out, for those curious or confused: 
> 
> \- Ned is not married to Cat in this universe because, as mentioned in the story, he was recalled to Winterfell after he turned 16 and his father had planned to give him Moat Cailin as his seat. I imagine that the Northern lords would rather such an important fortress be held only by Northerners and not anyone with even a lick of Andal blood. Therefore, Ned was betrothed to, an as yet unnamed, Northern lady who he married a couple of months before the war started. 
> 
> \- To get the Tullys onside Ned had convinced Hoster to promise Cat's hand to the Baratheons, after a bit of arguing and nearly coming to blows. Hoster, being the proud man I'm certain he is, was not at all happy to begin with. However even a man like him could see reason and agree to the possibility of his daughter becoming queen. If Lyanna had lived and Robert married her then at least Cat would marry Stannis and become Lady of Storm's End, which would be a suitable consolation prize if you will. But of course Lyanna doesn't live, and so Cat will become queen in this universe. 
> 
> \- Rhaegar Targaryen is not dead, he is in fact sent to the Wall. In this universe he never faced Robert at the Trident, as he had the misfortune of going toe to toe with Ned. Ned has far more restraint than Robert, and so during their fight he is able to overpower Rhaegar and take him prisoner. When he is shown the bodies of Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon he breaks down, and Robert is convinced not to have him killed. Ned convinces him that it is better to have him live and suffer, and what better way than to do so while serving as a sworn brother of the Night's Watch? Hence why Robert never kills Rhaegar, as he sees this as a much better form of vengeance. 
> 
> And finally, for those who really want to know, Jon and Arya 'swap' places in this universe. Canon-verse's Jon Snow is born Ned's eldest son Jon Stark, and is the eldest of five children. He has two younger sisters and two younger brothers. I think it's safe to say that Ned in canon would have named two of his children after Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon, even before Robert's Rebellion. As such, his first son is named Jon and his first daughter is named Robyn (yes, I have already named Ned's children in this universe, even though I have yet to do much else in this AU). Arya in this universe meanwhile is born Arya Snow, the daughter of Rhaegar and Lyanna. I am leaving it up to you the reader's imagination as to whether or not Lyanna and Rhaegar's relationship is like it is in the TV show or not. So, assuming I write more stories in this universe, you can argue that this AU's Jon and Arya are either Out of Character or Original Characters, or some amalgamation or other. I'll leave that up to you guys. 
> 
> Sorry for the long ass rambling, I do get carried away sometimes. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Be kind please, I have not posted fan-fiction in a long time. And no promises in regards to getting more stories posted or not. 
> 
> Thanks for reading everybody.


End file.
